


Tell me not, Sweet, I am unkind [Podfic]

by putputters



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putputters/pseuds/putputters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Peter is quite pleased with himself, Laura and Derek are innocent (horrified) bystanders, and Stiles is missing some clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me not, Sweet, I am unkind [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kototyph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kototyph/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tell me not, Sweet, I am unkind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/540330) by [kototyph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kototyph/pseuds/kototyph). 



> I love Steter. This is my second day of being sick with a cold and staying at home; I was bored and needed something to do. THEREFORE PODFIC IS HERE.  
> I'm sorry (not sorry) for my congestion and obnoxious sick voice.

Le link  
http://www.4shared.com/mp3/PgznQ0m9ba/tell_me_not_sweet_i_am_unkind.html#

Or if that doesn't work:  
http://www.mediafire.com/?khjg65nj636nrsm


End file.
